·:Felino:·
by Aid-chanz
Summary: Sakuno empieza a notar que un gato es lo mas similar al ser que ella ama, Ryoma Echizen. Y en el punto en el que las cosas se vuelven demasiado similares, ¿acaso descubrira como domesticar al tenista felino?¿O jugara al gato y al raton? To: Chia-sama :
1. ·:Juegos:·

Hola, este es Felino. Es una historia "corta". Puede ser que haga un fanfic algo mas largo, no lo se. Bueno, espero que les guste por que me lo inspiro un reportaje sobre los gatos, y pues me vino a la mente Ryoma-kun. Me gustaría que se pasaran por mi profile, y leyesen mis historias. Son muy bien acojidas por el publico xD

¡Disfruten!

**OoC** (muy poco, pero algo n.n)

**Disclaimers**: Prince of Tennis no es mío, es de quien pensó poner semejantes pecados en uniformes deportivos y a jugar un deporte tan sexy OwO (delirios míos xD)

o0o Dedicado a Chia-Sama: en verdad me inspiro a poner las manos en el teclado para escribir algo mas que Rw xD Y para ser como Ryoma Echizen, gracias ^-^o0o

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Capitulo 01: Juegos-

Era una tarde muy tranquila. Pasaba por las calles, una chica de largas trenzas. Tenia por obligación, y encargo de su entrenadora, que comprar unas nuevas pelotas de tenis, entre otras numerosas cosas. Había estado practicando durante largo tiempo, y alcanzo la titularidad en el club de tenis femenino.

Era ahora, una representante de su equipo. No era la más talentosa, pero había ganado las eliminatorias de selección. Sonreía cabizbaja, era así como aquel chico una de las que portaba la chaqueta de la Seigaku.

Entro a la tienda, donde fue reconocida por el dueño. Hacia unos días, paso por allí a dejar sus medidas. Ella saludo amablemente, y pidió su uniforme. El que atendía, le indico que esperase un momento, adentrándose en la trastienda.

Miro a los lados, para luego voltearse hacia afuera. Por el vidrio se podía ver con claridad el ligero toque nostálgico que le proporcionaba la penumbra del cielo, cuando amenaza con llover. Recordó que una vez, hacia tiempo; un chico se probó una chaqueta frente a sus ojos.

Pensó en esos pecados dorados, y ese comportamiento silencioso. Un brillo en sus ojos dejaba notar un aire de decepción. Quizás por sentirse como un juguete a los ojos del chico, o por el tiempo pasado desde ese día que le vio probarse su uniforme.

Escucho una ligera tos tras ella, y al voltearse vio en el mostrador una chaqueta. El hombre canoso se la entrego, y ella le vio nostálgicamente, agradeciendo levemente. Salio buscando con la mirada, una tienda en particular.

Vio el mapa entre sus manos, y se guió como pudo. Aunque había pasado el tiempo, ella seguía perdiéndose entre las calles de la cuidad. Sonrió con un cierto aire de tristeza, recordando situaciones causadas por ese detalle, y se adentro en un callejón.

Vio la tienda de Aritatzu al final, no había cambiado desde la primera vez que fue allí. Con _el_ . Abrió la puerta y se adentro, llamando al hombre. Este salio de la trastienda, y le vio sonriente. Ella hizo una reverencia, saludándole formalmente.

-Vamos, Ryusaki. No hay que ser tan formales-dijo con sinceridad-

-L-lo siento, Señor Aritatzu. Costumbre -disculpo.-

Le indico que se sintiese como en casa. Desde la primera vez que fue, iba cada cierto tiempo, al encordado. Era algo que tenia por costumbre. Y siempre hacia lo mismo. Era muy respetuosa con sus mayores.

El hombre se asomo, y le vio como miraba con tristeza un partido en la TV. Esa chica era ciertamente muy bonita. Como podía no haber estado alguna vez interesado en ella el hijo de Nanjiro? Era ilógico.

Desde que le vio aquel día, sabía con claridad que ella sentía algo por el chico. Pero el nunca llego a demostrar ninguna emoción, o sentimiento. Ni por ella ni por nadie. Las veces que iba, jamás le logro sacar prenda. Suspiro cansado, terminando su labor.

Salio de la trastienda, y al notar que ella se levantaba con cierta pesadez, le ofreció una taza de te. Miro la hora, aun tenia mucho tiempo. Acepto gustosa, quizás eso le calmara un poco todos esos pensamientos que tenia.

-Y dime, Ryusaki-dijo mientras servia el te.-Ya has logrado algo?

-Algo?-pregunto curiosa, sin saber de que hablaba el hombre-

-Si, si. Con Echizen...-mirándola con interés, pasándole el te.-

Ella bajo la mirada, seria. Se sintió mal, por haber preguntado. La chica resultaba ser bastante expresiva, y pudo notar con claridad lo que pasaba. Coloco su te en la mesa, y suspiro, pensando en como dar un adecuado consuelo.

-Ryusaki, si no pasa nada con Echizen... has que pase-mirándola con cierto aire paternal.-

-Señor Aritatzu, gracias por el te.-dijo para zanjarle; levantándose, enjugándose levemente con el dorso de la mano, cierta lagrima que había decidido ser libre-

Tomo su raqueta, y sus bolsas. Se coloco a punto de salir de la tienda, pero algo se lo impedía profundamente. Miro de reojo al hombre, que suspiraba con pesadez. De seguro veía a Ryoma constantemente, y sabía como era. Terco, solo hacia lo que le interesase.

Como un gato, no quería nada sino lo que tenía por entretenido, por juguete; en ese momento. Jugaba con las cosas que quería, y al resto las hacia a un lado, sin miramientos. Y por esto, ella había decidido mantenerse alejada de sus garras. De sus ojos.

Esos dorados, que tenían la tendencia a mirar con frialdad, casi demostrando la poca valía de aquel que siquiera le diese un visto. Podían ser a veces, herramientas para transmitir sus deseos, así como armas para evitar que cualquier ser se le acercase.

Pero ella quería derrotarles, ganarle a esos orbes. Y ese hombre que hacia del padre que poco tuvo, le quería ayudar a lograrle. Suspiro con prisa, y volteo hacia el señor. Este le miro con sorpresa, pero pronto dibujo una leve sonrisa, a la que ella respondía con sinceridad. Hizo una rápida reverencia.

-Arigatou!-agradeció con calidez, para mirarle con los ojos rojizos brillantes-

-Ryusaki, Aritatsu lo ve todo. Pero...-dijo pesadamente-Echizen es...

-Como un gato, independiente y pendenciero...hasta juguetón-dijo un hombre entrando a la tienda-

Ella abrió la boca en sorpresa, y ahogo un gritito temeroso con sus manos. El hombre de castaños cabellos y piel morena le miro sonriente. Era, si mal no recordaba, el padre de Ryoma. Se sonrojo de inmediato. Sabía que de seguro había oído lo que había dicho. Aritatsu sonrió y le dirigió la palabra.

-Nanjiro! Tiempo sin verle-dijo feliz y curiosamente-¡no has cambiado nada!

-Lo mismo, viejo Aritatzu.-espeto mirando al rostro atemorizado de la chica-¡Hola!-saludo con su acostumbrada sonrisa-

-S-señor Echizen...-susurro-Etto...yo... debo irme.-mirando al encordador-Nos vemos, señor Aritatzu...-dijo intentando salir, viéndose detenida por un amplio brazo-

-¿A donde crees que vas?-dijo picaramente el castaño-

-Etto... debo irme-dijo tímidamente-

-Espera, Ryusaki-dijo Aritatzu-

Les miro con cierto mal presentimiento. No sabia si ese momento había pasado por simples caprichos, pero ellos parecía tener algún tipo de plan con respecto a ella. Intento aflojar el agarre, pero al mirar el gesto despreocupado del hombre, noto que sus esfuerzos eran en vano.

-Bien, Ryusaki-dijo Nanjiro seriamente, pero con su típica mirada picara-Se que eres titular ahora...-agrego con cierto aire de flirteo.-

-Eh? S-si...-respondió temerosa-

El viejo tosió, con una venita brotándole en la frente. En efecto; no había cambiado para nada, era un pervertido. El Echizen solo sonrió y rasco su nuca con despreocupación. Se podía notar que el señor parecía leer la mente del padre del chico, y no dudaba en detenerle. Najiro suspiro, molesto por la "interrupción" del hombre. Miro a la chica, con cierta seriedad.

-Debes estar mas tranquila, mi hijo es un _dobe_, pero es un hombre.-dijo, haciéndola sonrojar levemente.- ¡No tardara en darse cuenta!-canturreo-

-Ha tardado mucho... o esta jugando conmigo-dijo casi sarcástica saliendo de la tienda con rapidez-

Camino un par de pasos, viendo a sus pies. Suspiro, deteniéndose. Salio hasta la calle y se dirigió a la tienda deportiva que antes solía frecuentar con Momoshiro y Eiji. Ellos le habían entrenado por cierto tiempo, ayudado a ser lo que era. Pero no pudo recordar esos momentos.

No dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho el padre del chico. Pero eso era algo que ella no podía tener como un aliciente. Si le había espetado máximo unas veinte palabras en una conversación, en todo el tiempo que tenía conociéndole, no podía esperar para pronto un cambio de semejante naturaleza.

Y la comparación que hizo el padre del susodicho, era la misma que ella solía tener. Solo que a diferencia del hombre, ella no tenia la intención de cambiarle. Sabia que no podía, por que como a los gatos, nadie le decía que hacer, ni mucho menos como. _Saldría rasguñada_ pensó tristemente.

_Los gatos son animales solitarios, que hacen las cosas a sus gustos._

Pero quizás lo más importante era que aun con esa forma de ser, ella estaba enamorada del chico. Y la palabra no le quedaba grande al sentimiento, sino más bien pequeña. Era algo que ella había tenido desde que le "salvo" aquel día, y que en vez de disminuir, aumentaba considerablemente.

Y había que decirlo, ya estaba siendo algo insoportable. Le veía, y de inmediato se sonrojaba. Frente a quien fuese, haciendo el gesto, algo que le delataba con suma facilidad. Pero ella era ahora mayor, y estaba más fiera con respecto a sus cosas.

Luego de ser designada representante del salón, había hasta adoptado cierto aspecto de la personalidad del chico, y con la mirada se hacia respetar notablemente. Ya no era la tímida de antes, sino una chica con bastante fuerza. Muy responsable y seria en clases, estoica y severa con respecto a muchas cosas.

Se comportaba en oportunidades, como ese de rostro y gestos felinos. Seca hasta cierto punto, pero siempre con ese rasgo compañerista, y hasta en algunos escasos casos, maternal. Podían decir que era una chica particular, que se hacia respetar, y que había dejado atrás su fase "toda penas y disculpas"

Vio hacia arriba por primera vez en todo el rato. Vislumbro la entrada de la tienda. Había llegado allí como por arte de magia. Sabia que quizás eso no pasaría otra vez, pero le alegro no tener que mirar el mapa, por lo menos había alcanzado el lugar sin perderse. Eso era algo, que permanecía en ella, sin importar los cambios que hiciese.

Se acerco a la tienda, aun cabizbaja, pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho hacia poco. No debía ilusionarse, mas que todo, por que de seguro saldría herida nuevamente. Por los ojos dorados, fríos, _felinos_. Abrió la puerta, y se adentro rápidamente, como esperando que entrar le hiciese olvidar de las esperanzas que habían empezado a llenar su cabeza.

Y como suele pasar en esos casos, choco con algo, por no mirar. Era suave, pero bastante firme como pudo sentir su nariz. Cayo sentada, con pesadez, dejando desparramadas sus cosas por todo el lugar. Las bolsas habían dejado salir su contenido, regándolo por el suelo.

Cerró los ojos, presa del dolor que tenia en su trasero y nariz, que frotaba con insistencia, intentando mitigar el impacto. Quiso mirar, entreabriendo las orbes rojizas, y se fijo en el desastre que había hecho. Maldijo levemente, como poco solía hacer. ¿Con que se suponía que había chocado?

Miro lentamente hacia lo que se le había atravesado por el camino, una sombra le tapaba. Vio unos pies, con zapatos de tenista. Siguió lentamente, pasando por unos pantalones a la rodilla. Unas manos amplias, sostenían un par de bolsas de la tienda y otras que no conocía. Pudo notar una camisa gris, del típico estilo de tenista.

Y un rostro terriblemente familiar. Tembló con rapidez. Al cual pertenecían unos ojos que le miraban, con aire – ¿sádicamente?- divertido. Un gesto muy similar a una sonrisa –pero sin llegar a serlo.-, estaba posado en su boca. Ladeo la cabeza, dejando mover los flecos verdosos. Pasó las bolsas a una mano, y le extendió la otra.

Ella se sonrojo apenas levemente. Levanto su mano, que cupo perfectamente en la amplia del chico de ojos dorados. Le ayudo a pararse, y ella bajo la mirada, viendo sus cosas regadas. Y maldijo nuevamente, esta vez, con bastante claridad.

-Grosera.-espeto, haciéndole mirarle.-

-Ah?-pregunto confundida, a lo que el miraba hacia otro lado-

Se sacudió la ropa, molesta por el incidente. Hacia mucho que no se caía de esa manera, y dio por olvidado es tipo de dolor, y menos en esas áreas. Froto levemente su trasero, para calmar la ligera incomodidad. Miro con desden sus cosas, y el que le había hecho caer, carraspeo, sorprendiéndole. Levanto la vista.

-Ryusaki-espeto secamente, llevando la mano libre a su pecho-Dolió.-intento recriminarle, como usual, con pocas palabras-

-¿Ah si? ¿Crees que a mi no?-dijo seria, irónica y sarcástica, con un aire de molestia que no dejo de sorprender al chico.-

Se agacho a recoger sus cosas, sorprendida por haber logrado decirle algo al chico sin siquiera estar sonrojada, o tartamudear. Guardo lo que logro visualizar, pero sintió con necesidad que algo faltaba.

El se agacho, para ayudarla. Quizás sentía algo de culpa, pero la tenia. Si, ella había pasado rápido, pero el podía hacerse a un lado. _Dejar paso es salir primero_. Probablemente desconocía esto, o ella entro demasiado rápido, de cualquier manera, la que había perdido en el choque, había sido la de largas trenzas.

Logro ver de reojo, como tomaba entre sus manos, una bolsa muy particular. Y sacaba de ella, una chaqueta. Le ojeaba con curiosidad casi infantil, como entretenido con el objeto. Sintió una ligera molestia, tomaba esa pieza de su uniforme... ¿como a un juguete?.

Se levanto junto con el, arreglando sus bolsas, y pidiendo con sequedad la bolsa al de ojos dorados. Este la miro de arriba a abajo, como si fuese una figurita divertida. Con una mueca que no dejaba de ser burlona, mas no completamente clara.

Ella hizo un ademán de puchero, intentando arrebatárselo de las manos. El iba de salida, ¿no? ¿Por que no la podía dejar comprar, olvidarse de el mismo y justamente? Le movió la bolsa, con una sonrisa casi Fuji. Y le quiso atajar de nuevo, y como antes, la movió.

Se irrito, para luego hacer los esfuerzos más rápidos, con un aire hasta divertido en cada uno de los casos. Dejo caer los brazos, cerrando los ojos, completamente derrotada. Suspirando largamente. Demonios, ¿por que tenia que ser tan rápido?

-Mada mada dane, Ryusaki.-dijo con diversión-

El chico sonrió, e hizo el sonido más similar al ronroneo que ella había escuchado alguna vez. Le miro, estupefacta. En esos momentos, Fuji y Kikumaru-sempai se quedaron cortos. Tenía un gesto felino, satisfecho. Y aprovecho la ocasión. Lanzo una de sus manos hacia la bolsa.

Se la aparto nuevamente, optando por su rostro usual. El gesto frió y sin sentimiento que solía tener. Hizo ahora un claro puchero, y se cruzo de brazos, mirándole desafiante, para luego llevar una mano a su cintura, y apuntarle con la otra, acusadoramente.

-¡Dame mi bolsa!-dijo ya molesta.- ¡Ahora!

-Ya, ya-dándole la bolsa, con una mueca de molestia por terminar el 'juego'.-

-¡Gracias!-dijo con notable sarcasmo.-

Se adentro en los pasillos de la tienda, delimitados por aparadores bastante más bajos que ella, pasando directo a donde se localizaban las cosas que le habían indicado. Tomo el bote con las pelotas de su marca favorita, una cinta para el mango de la raqueta, y otras banalidades.

Con la misma mueca de niño chico recién molestado, dejo con pesadez las bolsas en el mostrador, mientras sacaba el dinero para pagar. Pero algo estaba mal, había un problema con una de ellas. Estaba muy vacía, por lo que le reviso.

Un claro gesto de molestia, mezclado con un ligero sonrojo y sorpresa se dibujo en su rostro. Y algo, o mejor dicho _alguien_; tosió tras ella. Volteo disgustada, ya conocía ese tono. Le encaro con "valentía", a pesar de ser unos centímetros menor en tamaño que el.

Movía ante sus ojos la chaqueta. Divertido. Con ese gesto burlón que ya había visto, mas que nada en los partidos. Y hacia un momento, mientras le picaba. Parecía ronronear con la prenda entre sus manos, como irritándole a propósito.

-Basta.-espeto, mas seca que de costumbre-

Había madurado, ya no se andaba con rodeos. Habían desaparecido en su mayoría los típicos tartamudeos, pero no los molestos sonrojos. Esos que le delataban siempre, que le restaban seriedad a sus acciones, como en esos momentos.

-Mada mada dane, _hagan_ Ryusaki-dijo divertido, haciendo énfasis en las ultimas palabras, dándole la chaqueta.-

-Hm.-dijo, como aceptando con disgusto.-

Termino de pagar y recogió todas sus cosas. Saco de una de las bolsas una lista, y tacho las últimas compras. Miro la hora, y suspiro satisfecha. Había terminado antes de lo previsto, aun con los retrasos y la estancia en el encordado. Aun viendo su lista, camino hasta la puerta.

-Mou!-quejo, por chocar nuevamente.-

-Distraída-le recrimino seriamente, volteándose y abriendo la puerta.-

-Atravesado-le respondió con rapidez, saliendo irritada, siendo seguida por el chico.-

Se miraron desafiantes. Lo mas seguro era que el tenista daba por sentado que ella jamás le respondería así. Y este juego del gato y el ratón que recién había empezado, se estaba volviendo entretenido. Ahora esperaban ver quien era al gato y quien el ratón. Saltaron chispas entre ellos, como rayos.

Ella se volteo, como en un puchero. Desde que era el capitán 'mas joven' de la Seigaku, en definitiva estaba mas necio que antes. Ya nadie le contenía, y en verdad lamentaba ese hecho. Suspiro a lo que el chico le ponía la mano en el hombro, serio.

-Pruébatela-ordeno, mirándola como en un capricho-

-Eh?-dijo volteando a verle, sorprendida-

-La chaqueta.-recordó señalando la bolsa- Yo lo hice, ¿recuerdas?-dijo mirándola con un aire de picardía por tener la razón-

-Tu n...-quiso responder, pero el le miro, haciéndole recordar que si se la había probado_ para ella_ aquella tarde.-Damn-quejo en ingles, sacando la prenda de su bolsa-

Dejo los paquetes a un lado, y se la coloco con lentitud. Era una a su medida, perfectamente amoldada a su cuerpo. Sonrió, para no poder ocultar un sonrojo, que se poso en su rostro, en lugar del gesto de molestia. El le vio, con un rostro casi placentero.

Se miraron por un segundo, y ella luego recogio sus pertenencias. Se iria a casa de una vez, temprano. El dia amenazaba con lluvias, y no se podia dar el lujo de mojarse. Recordo que tenia la chaqueta, y se la quito.

Camino hacia la estacion, pero algo le molestaba, el chico camino en la misma direccion. Se miraron molestos, como dos enemigos. ¿Por que razón tenían que vivir en donde Vivian (n/a: no se si vivan muy cerca, pero en este fic, se quedan en la misma estación.)? No había ninguna explicación para eso, sino capricho del estupido destino.

No supo desde que momento el se volvió una especie de juguetón enemigo, mas que su amor desde 7mo grado; pero lo era. Y uno bastante molesto. ¡No sabia si podía soportar tanta necedad en un solo ser! Camino otro par de pasos, y ellos parecían hacerse espejo. Iguales

Se miraron nuevamente. _¡Es Irritante!_ Pensó. Demasiado. En su mente, se imaginaba 'chibi' (1), aplastándole con una pelota de playa con un dibujo de pelota de tenis, gigante. Sonriendo felizmente, sobre la misma. Y daba por sentado que el estaría pensando lo mismo. O por lo menos algo similar.

Suspiro, recordando que tenia que calmarse, solía cometer errores si no estaba bien. Recupero su comportamiento tranquilo, sereno, Relajado; el de siempre. Caminaron al mismo tiempo, juntos. El miro desafiante. Ya ella no se inmutaría por eso, los gatos solían entretenerse así.

No le daría el gusto de hacérselas de juguetito. Era bastante grande como para dejarle jugando solo. Y si debía huirle, lo haría. Pero no podía evitar pensar que ese juego. Le estaba gustando en sobremanera.

**--**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Espero que les gustase. Me pareció que en realidad es muy similar a un gato, ¿no? Siempre que veo el anime, me lo imagino con cola, no puedo evitarlo. Como jugaría con ella, seguro que Fuji estuviese siempre pisándole la cola, por jugar... Fuji sempaii~(Love) xDD Con respecto al gato de Sakuno, no se si llego a tener uno, pero ya saben, es muy entretenido cambiar las cosas, para eso son los fanfics xP

-(1) Si no saben que es Chibi, les golpeo. –capón a los que no saben n.n!- pues miren, Chibi son los dibujitos 'súper condensados' y adorables de los personajes anime. En este caso, tenemos a los que aparecen en los capítulos especiales: El de Horio y sus dos anos de experiencia, y el de Los chicos Seigaku en la playa. Son mis favoritos, aparte de los de aire RyoSaku xD

**La hora de Inter en un Cyber: 2,70 BsF (diske fuertes, pfff -.-") un Rw para hacer a la autora feliz, no tiene precio. Por eso uso Mastercard.. Digo cof cof... **

**Baeeez!**

**SE ACTUALIZA LOS LUNES!**

**-Ignore me... if you see me, 'cuz i just don't give a Shit-**

**Mi Lema xD**

PRESIONEN EL **GO**!

No les cuesta nadines! =^D


	2. ·:Lluvia:··

Este es el segundo capitulo, asi que sean gentiles. Espero que les guste, por que en general, a mi me encanta como va. Siempre he creido que una vez que Ryoma regrese de Estados unidos, Sakuno sera su pareja.

Por que son muchas pistas para no creerlo. Quiza nuestro querido principe, descubra que puede hablar, tal vez x3. Me gustaria que se pasaran por mi profile, y leyesen mis historias. Son muy bien acojidas por el publico xD

Disfruten!

**OoC** (muy poco, pero algo n.n)

**Disclaimers**: Prince of Tennis no es mió, es de quien pensó poner semejantes pecados en uniformes deportivos y a jugar un deporte tan sexy OwO (delirios míos xDD)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Capitulo 02: Lluvia-

Le miro de reojo, y una brisa húmeda le calo la piel. Sintió una leve gota en la nariz, a la que poca importancia le dio. Pero esa se vio rápidamente multiplicada, y pronto otras se pronunciaron sobre ellos.

Y no había donde entrar. Ella miraba hacia todos lados, a lo que veía de reojo al chico, casi desesperado. ¿Acaso odiaba a muerte el agua? Vio un café, y le sugirió que entrasen a guarecerse del agua, que ahora caía con más fuerza de la esperada.

El paso primero, sacudiendo el cabello, molesto. Otro detalle felino en el, no le gustaba para nada el agua. Al gato que había tenido hacia algunos anos, le encantaba la hora del baño, pero el agua de lluvia era algo que odiaba.

Sabia que al chico le gustaba lavarse apenas terminaba un juego, pero como ocurría con su gato, el agua de lluvia era un enemigo acérrimo. Era un perfecto clon de May-kun. Ese chico tenía los ojos muy similares a los del felino. Y el comportamiento no podía ser más similar.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas internas libres, y como típico en esos lugares, era para dos; junto a la ventana. ¿No podía ser en un mejor caso? Quizá de ser con otra persona, eso no fuese tan perturbador, delicioso. Refrescante y bueno, pero a la vez frió, como la lluvia afuera.

Ella tirito un poco, y pidió un café. Ofreció uno, al ver al chico abrazarse ligeramente por el frió, y fue aceptado rápidamente, con un gusto mayor al esperado. Ordeno uno, con chocolate. El parecía perdido, así que sin dudar pidió alguna ayuda, a su manera.

-Ryusaki-espeto, haciendo que le mirase-¿Que hay de bueno?

-Con este frió...-llevando un dedo al mentón- ¿Café con chocolate?-sugirió, sorprendida por el desconocimiento del café-

-¿Calienta?-pregunto infantil, mientras la mesera ocultaba una ligera risa.-

-Bastante.-dijo sonriente-¿Ese?-pregunto- Hay muchos otros, Ryoma-kun...

-¿Cual pediste?-pregunto, serio. Quizá hasta Molesto por tener que preguntar algo.-

-Ese mismo.-respondió, mirando a la mesera-

-Entonces ese...-dijo mirando hacia otro lado.-

Quizá el no fuese amigo de la cafeína. Ella tampoco lo era, pero el frió lo ameritaba. Si pedía una Ponta podía morirse de frió. No era tan tonto. Tirito levemente, mientras el la miraba de reojo.

Ryoma esperaba, impaciente. Pudo notar como miraba con molestia las hebras que caían sobre su rostro, dejando caer gotas de agua sobre su piel. Y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, intentando sacudirles. Mientras mas le veía, más gatuno le parecía.

-¿Que?-dijo al notar que la chica le miraba, con cierta nostalgia.-

-¿Que?-pregunto ella, confundida.-

-Pregunte yo...-cruzándose de brazos, mirándole apenas de reojo.-

Ella solo ladeo la cabeza, sin entender. Y el no le dio mas importancia de la que tenia. Miro hacia otro lado, a lo que ella simplemente volvía a sus pensamientos. En verdad no le interesaba saber a que se refería al preguntarle.

Esperaba el café con ansias. Quizás fuese igual al animal de ojos miel. Odiase lo calido, a muerte. Vio como traían en una bandeja, dos tazas humeantes. Cuando la mesera los entrego, ella le sorbió con necesidad. Hacia un frió terrible.

Y ellos levemente húmedos por las gotas de primer momento. Se calentó, como si hubiese sido por acto de magia. Sonrió feliz, viendo como el parecía luchar con lo calido del café. Recordó a May-kun, y como batallaba con las cosas calientes. ¿Acaso podía ser más igual a un gato?

Ella le miraba entretenida. Bebía ligeramente de su café, mas concentrada en divisar cada movimiento del chico. Sonrió, divertida, acomodándose para verle mejor (n/a: jajaja suena a peli de Disney x3). Era algo que ya sospechaba. Sus gestos, eran demasiado adorables. Aun para provenir de un ser tan frió.

Quizá aunque le hubiese cambiado el aspecto exterior, seguía siendo el mismo de hacia unos pocos anos. Esa sonrisa fría, arrogante, que no dejaba de ser un gesto de superioridad bien merecida. Ella no podía resistirla. Aunque le doliese, estaba profundamente enamorada del chico.

Soplaba con insistencia, hasta que finalmente pareció lograr soportar el calor. Ella se reclino un poco mas en su silla, y le miro con ternura, a lo que el levantaba los ojos por detrás del borde de la taza. Parecía un gatito. Sonrió divertida.

-Hubieses pedido café... helado-dijo con sinceridad-

-Hmpf...-dijo tomando del liquido, cerrando los ojos por disgusto de la temperatura.-Cierto...-afirmo-

Se miraron por unos instantes. Ella no esperaba que el le diese la razón, miro hacia la lluvia afuera. Tampoco tenia en mente, que el pasaría la lluvia allí, con ella de esa manera. Suspiro sorbiendo de su café, buscando tranquilizarse.

Pero no le fue posible. Estaba allí, en un Café con Ryoma. Si, aunque no hubiese sido planeado, seguía siendo algo casi romántico. Ladeo la cabeza, divertida por los gestos de disgusto que hacia el chico. Recordando con nostalgia el tiempo pasado.

Desde que los sempais se habían graduado, el quedo como titular principal. Y en esos momentos, le veía de nuevo como en aquellos primeros anos de conocerle. Silencioso, bajito y seco. Era algo que no dejaba de ser entretenido.

Pensar que si no fuese gracias a lo que le había hecho tomar Sadaharu quizá se hubiese quedado mas bajo. Pero no, era un titular alto. De lo mismo que Momoshiro, y con un amplio y duro pecho. Se froto la nariz, recordando el golpe.

Cualquiera se hubiese molestado por los gestos que hacia el, ella no lo hizo. Podia ser hasta cansado, pero tenia algo sin duda adictivo. Quizás fuese demasiado similar a un gato, y poseía ese don de gentes que tienen los animales domésticos.

Aunque fuese un ser tan arisco por naturaleza, era atractivo sin duda alguna. Podía relacionarse en cierta manera, a lo que había notado en el. Así como muchos otros habían hecho en algún momento, esa fuerza de voluntad. El amor por el deporte. La autonomía rayando en lo extremo independiente.

Termino su bebida, y miro hacia el chico, viéndole dejar la taza en la mesa, con una mueca de disgusto. Se cruzo de brazos. ¿Molesto? Quien sabe por que. Lo más probable fuese que se dio por vencido. Se acomodo en la silla. No, se lo había tomado... ¿En un solo trago?

Rió levemente, siendo mirada por el con extrañeza. Ella se abrazo, en verdad aun con el café, el frió era bastante. Miro a sus bolsas, y vio la chaqueta de titular. Pensó en ponérsela, para abrigarse. Suspiro largamente, en verdad no tenia nada mas con que abrigarse.

Pronto bajo la intensidad de la lluvia. Ella seguía mirando al exterior, pensando. En ese que tenía justo del otro lado de la mesa para dos. Ese que en esos momentos, no estaba sino maldiciendo los líquidos calientes y a su sensible lengua.

El agua dejo de caer, para dar paso a un joven arco iris detrás de los edificios. Sakuno lo miraba, encantada. Amaba las gotas de lluvia en el vidrio, pero mas a lo que salía al final. Ese brillo, como una esperanza. Era una copia al carbón, de lo que ella almacenaba dentro de si.

Cada vez que dudaba de lo que sentía, pasaba algo así. Era fascinante, amaba los ligeros toques de lluvia en su amor por el de ojos felinos. Pasaba muy a menudo. Justo cuando creía que dejaría de quererle, el se hacia querer, en sobremanera.

Se levanto de la silla, tomando sus cosas. El le miro, copiándole. Después de todo, se bajarían en el mismo lugar, ¿por que no tomar el tren juntos? Aparte, no tenían otra opción. Ni les molestaba, en realidad.

Ella se acerco al mostrador, y quiso pagar. Pero la joven le indico, que el chico en la puerta, lo había hecho. Le miro con cierta sorpresa. Viendo el gesto que tenía. Las bolsas al hombro, la cabeza ladeada y los ojos dorados apuntando hacia un lado, con cierto brillo extraño.

Suspiro y agradeció la bebida. Se acerco y susurro un "Vamos..." al chico. Este le abrió la puerta, y salieron juntos. Ella miro por el vidrio hacia adentro. ¿Quien le diría que iba a estar con ese chico en un lugar como ese? Sonrió viéndose reflejada, por entre las gotas de lluvia.

Miro de reojo hacia su lado, ahí estaba, mirando al cielo. Evitando cualquier contacto humano, alguna conversación. Aislado, pensando seguramente en el tennis. Era su naturaleza, no se podía hacer nada para cambiar eso.

Quedaba un largo camino hasta la estación, y otro aun mas largo hasta casa. Suspiro nuevamente. Recordando lo que leía constantemente, a donde fuese. Siempre había algo relacionado a los gatos, parecían querer mantenerla pensando en el chico.

_Si hacen algo, es por que quieren. En cambio, si los obligan a realizar cualquier acción, tienden a "regañar"_

Estaba ya mas concentrada en recordar cosas relacionadas. No podía dejar de imaginárselo como a un pequeño gatito. Juguetón y silencioso. Pero había un detalle que le diferenciaba de un gato cualquiera. Era el hecho de que simplemente un animal, con todas las atenciones que ella le había dado, quizá ya le apreciase. Suspiro, cansada de pensar.

Pronto oyó un estornudo, y volteo a verle. Estaba bastante molesto, y frotaba su nariz con insistencia, haciendo un ruido similar a una queja. Ella llevo su mano a su boca, y ahogo una ligera risa, acompañada de un usual sonrojo. El le vio, como sorprendido. Cambio las cosas de lugar, y con la mano mas cercana, se dispuso a acariciarle.

Sakuno no pudo evitarlo, pues mientras mas le veía, mas similar era a May-kun. Era una tentación irresistible. Y se detuvo, haciéndole dejar de caminar a su lado. Procedió a acariciarle el cabello, como solía hacer con su gato.

Y para su sorpresa, Ryoma parecía encontrar ese acto, muy placentero. Emitió un casi ronroneo y luego cerro los ojos, relajado notablemente. Podía sentir la suavidad de su cabello, lo ligeramente húmedo del agua de lluvia recibida.

Ella dejo de hacer ese gesto, para luego mirarle con diversión. El parecía tener un cierto momento de paz interna, proporcionada por la infantil caricia. Pudo sentir su suave cabello, fino y hasta delicado.

Un sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas, esa quizá había sido una acción algo pasada de la raya. Bajo la mirada y la mano hasta la otra, tomando las bolsas como buscando limpiar ese 'pecado' cometido. Pero lo que no podía esperar, paso.

-¿Por que te detuviste?-espeto con un dejo de decepción, abriendo los ojos lentamente.-

-Eh?-mirándole sorprendida.-

-Eso que hacías...-dijo mirándole con las orbes doradas, con un dejo de molestia.-Hmpf...

-Ryoma...kun...-jugando con las bolsas.-

Siguieron caminando, en silencio. Ella con la mirada baja, y el bastante insatisfecho. Quizás le gusto ese gesto. Sakuno no dejaba de preguntarse por que se había tomado ese atrevimiento. Fue muy entretenido, pero no podía evitar sentirse tan apenada. Jamás había ido más allá de un leve abrazo por su cumpleaños, y eso una sola vez.

En definitiva, ese comportamiento la hacia recordar demasiado a su gato. Quizás debía ir al cementerio de animales, visitarle. Podía y debía hacerlo, después de todo tenia tiempo sin visitar su tumba. Miro al cielo, aun con ligeros matices de la lluvia recién pasada.

Suspiro con desden. No tenia idea de que podía resultar tan complicado eso de caminar junto al chico. Debía quizá haber declinado la oferta nunca dicha y haber ido a algún otro lugar, quizá hasta donde Tomoka. No le parecía adecuado, caminar con el pues la tentación era muy grande, y ella, muy débil.

Aparte, el ambiente no ayudaba en nada. Pero bueno, la lluvia le producía cosas raras a todos. ¿Por que no a ella? El detalle era con quien le había producido ese tipo de situación. ¿Mas que nada, como vería las tardes lluviosas desde ese día?

Apretó la bolsa entre sus manos. Sentía como cuando nadaba. Quedaba la sensación del agua, pero en este caso, el cabello del chico. Suave, delicioso. No se esperaba algo así de ella, eso era seguro.

¿Ahora como le miraría? ¿Con que cara, habiendo hecho semejante cosa? Suspiro, bajando la mirada. Para luego subirla al cielo, divisando como alguna que otra ave pasaba sobre su cabeza. Actuando como siempre

Ellos seguían caminando. Actuando como las aves, como si la lluvia jamás les hubiese mojado. Como si la conversación en el café, jamás hubiese sido. Si su atrevimiento de hacia unos momentos, nunca hubiese sido cometido.

Sabía que esos momentos, no serian mencionados. Que no habría ninguna conversación sobre ellos. Por que el, no era de ese estilo. Quizás olvidaría pronto que se habían guarecido de la lluvia juntos, en un café.

Que ella le vio, y hablaron cortamente. Que toco sus cabellos, en una caricia que si era vista por cualquiera de sus sempais, en especial por Fuji, Sadaharu, Momoshiro y Kikumaru-sempai, seria considerada un gesto que no dejaba de ser fotografía de anuario. Sonrió por lo bajo.

Ella jamás olvidaría las tardes lluviosas. Desde ese día, serian sus momentos favoritos. Ameritarían toda su atención, y recordaría con un dulzor y el aroma a chocolate, el momento en el que se convenció de que el chico era un felino atrapado en el (sexy)- cuerpo de un (tentador y pecaminoso) humano.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Por las dudas, lo que esta entre paréntesis en verdad es lo que yo pienso. Este era originalmente parte del capitulo 01, pero como me gusta mas publicar las cositas explicaditas, lo puse solito. Espero que no les moleste, además, así podía poner todo lo que quería pero que no encajaba con el nombre del capitulo.

Por cierto...un lector me pregunto por msn, por el nombre del gatito Ajajajajaja x3 Se llama May~ -el gato, y quien inspiro al nombre del gato xD-Como saben, agregarle "kun", "chan", "sempai", "sama" es un gesto de cariño –aparte que así los diferencio de los amigos comunes y corientes, me suena de mas estilero y medio Otaku x3- , pues queda "May-kun"

Ya saben, siempre por msn pueden encontrarme. Como siempre... **aiidsanz **(mas el "arroba-hotmail" ya saben eso -.-!)

Besos, y los quiero mucho.

**La hora de Inter en un Cyber: 2,70 BsF (diske fuertes, pfff -.-") un Rw para hacer a la autora feliz, no tiene precio. Por eso uso Mastercard.. digo cof cof... **

RyoSakulovers : Siempre tan pendiente! Me encanta que te guste como escribo! espero que luego de año nuevo, puesdas leer mis nuevas y mejoradas historias! -**AVISO**: Habran por lo menos, cuatro nuevas si alguien me explica que es un "beta reader" xD-

Kitamura Kumiko : estara genialoso! Espero que leas mis nuevos fics de Año nuevo! Ryosaku del 2009! xD

Yuki-Minyooki-chan : A que actualize antes de lo esperado, eh? Regrese y mejorada! -si, las mujeres "tendemos" a madurar antes... pero algunas no lo hacen nunca. Ejemplo: las adictas a `RBD´ y `Somos tu y yo´ xB-

hina-chan: No tienes que esperar tanto! aqui estoy! Y se pondra aun mas interesante... chan chan chaaaaaaaan xD

dm99 : las reacciones.... dios deberias verlas como me las imagino yo xD Ahora vendran mas reacciones interesantes... ya veras! Y pues si, Ryoma creo que acabara causando esa personalidad en alguien o.o

AmyChan91 : Aqui tenes, sigue leyendo xD

**Baeeez!**

**SE ACTUALIZA LOS LUNES!**

**-Ignore me... if you see me, 'cuz i just don't give a Shit-**

**Mi Lema xD**

PRESIONEN EL **GO**!

No les cuesta nadines! =^D


	3. ·:Sueño:·

Bueno, este es el capitulo numero tres. Espero que les agrade por que en verdad tenia un enorme flujo de ideas, y quería ver que todas fuesen plasmadas. Me les recomiendo un Anime llamado "Shugo Chara", no es el típico Magical girl, pero es muy bueno.

Me gustaría que se pasaran por mi profile, y leyesen mis historias. Son muy bien acogidas por el público xD

¡Disfruten!

**OoC** (muy poco, pero algo n.n)

**Disclaimers**: Prince of Tennis no es mió, es de quien pensó poner semejantes pecados en uniformes deportivos y a jugar un deporte tan sexy OwO (delirios míos xDD)

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Capitulo 03: Sueno-

Ellos caminaban. Sakuno no dejaba de pensar que quizás no debía estar tan silenciosa, después de todo, con el tiempo que tenia de conocerle, podía notar que en algunos días, estaba especialmente abierto a una seca conversación.

Y ese parecía ser uno. Aunque no había dejado de lado la mueca de disgusto. Eso le quito de forma permanente las ganas, era como el agua sobre el fuego. No podía, siquiera hablarle. Pensaba que había sido un atrevimiento de su parte, pero no pudo resistirse.

Ahora pensaba que quizás, debía ser mejor separarse, caminaría por allí, esperando a que el se fuese. Para no tener que mirarle el rostro, por todo el camino de regreso a casa. Por que realmente le dolería en sobremanera. Tener que aguantarle quizás otro reproche, creía que el estaba molesto por su culpa.

Bajo mas la mirada, intentando recordar un momento en el que no fuese vista de soslayo. O por lo menos como a un ser humano. Pero no podía, siempre era como si no existiese en realidad. O si lo hacia, no tenia a sus ojos la mayor importancia.

Caminaban como si en verdad eso que había pasado, los juegos en la tienda, la lluvia, el café, nada... jamás ocurrió. Como en las escasas veces que llegaba a caminar junto a el. Era estar acompañada por un ser silencioso. Casi fantasmal.

Suspiro levemente, a lo que levantaba un poco la mirada, para ver entre sus flecos, el rostro perfilado. Perfectamente dibujado a la sombra del sol que se ocultaba. Dándole ese toque romántico y hasta holliwodense al chico.

Quería llegar a la estación rápido. Ella no era de muchas palabras, pero el silencio, y el olor del chico, la embriagaban dejándole apenas respirar. Haciéndole sentir que en verdad debía seguir esperando a que la notara. Pronto oyó un ruido familiar, y al subir los ojos, diviso la plataforma del tren.

Ya era muy tarde para evitar el viaje. Un sonoro bostezo le hizo mirar a su lado, a donde el chico tenía el gesto seco de siempre. Suspiro y avanzo hasta dentro del tren, sentándose remolonamente. En verdad no quería "disfrutar" la hermosa vista de la tarde, con el 'Pecado andante' cerca.

Se sonrojo levemente, y con un dedo rasco su mejilla. Con vergüenza, por haberle llamado así en su mente. Era algo que de seguro no se podría perdonar, y que algún día acabaría escapando de sus labios frente a alguien.

Sintió un peso junto a ella, y le vio, mirando hacia otro lado. Trago seco. En verdad deseaba acariciar nuevamente esos cabellos que caían sobre su rostro. Pero no podía. Se distrajo mirando hacia otro lado, pero noto algo increíble.

El vagón estaba casi solo. Solo tenía al frente a una señora mayor con un chiquillo durmiendo entre sus faldas. Seguramente era su nieto. La mujer le miro y con un gesto, hizo un ligero saludo. Estaban ambos alumbrados por la luz del atardecer.

De esa, que era roja, como sus ojos. Casi... Triste, como ella. Suspiro levemente. Habían tomado no solo el mismo tren, sino el mismo vagón. Y decidió sentarse justo junto a ella. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de que en verdad le trastornaba?

Aflojo los hombros. Realmente estaba muy tensa. Acomodo todas sus bolsas, pensando en que hacer. Tomo su teléfono, esperando que algo en el le distrajera. Pero no había nada, ni un mensaje. Se tenso nuevamente, al escuchar nuevamente un bostezo.

Quizás le aburría su compañía. O estaba cansado. Era el capitán, pero en verdad trabajaba mucho. Tenía numerosos títulos y victorias en su haber, y realmente era retado casi a diario. Y no dejaba pasar ningún chance de jugar. Era así.

Pero la curiosidad le mataba. Quería saber que pasaba por su mente. ¿Acaso era algún torneo del pasado? Realmente anhelaba información, casi cual niña pequeña. Suspiro y dejo que su instinto básico tomase control, y las palabras salieron.

-Ryoma-kun... ¿Q-que te ocurre?-pregunto, jugando con sus dedos.-

El solo miro a la chica, y llevo sus manos tras su nuca, para liberar otro bostezo. Hizo un gesto similar a una sonrisa mientras se estiraba un poco, para luego abrir la boca, en una simple respuesta. La mas apropiada, la correcta para su pregunta.

-Sueno.-espeto como siempre.-mucho...-dijo algo más relajado-

Ella intento no hacerlo. Simplemente salio de sus labios, una ligera risa. El hizo lo mismo de nuevo, mirada fría. Abandono el gesto y la risa, para tornarse un poco mas seca, triste. Bajo más la mirada.

El chasqueo la lengua. Quizás por ese cambio repentino, de feliz a triste. Pero que podía hacer, se sentía así. Ese pecado junto a ella, le hacia actuar de esa manera, no tenia la culpa. Aunque había que admitirlo, hacia bastante fresco, y la verdad, tenia mucho sueno. La humedad, lo suave de la brisa, el atardecer rojizo. Le hacían querer dormirse allí mismo.

Pronto el tren se detuvo de manera brusca. Se oyó por el altoparlante que había un ligero problema, y que estarían allí un rato. Pero que se resolvería lo más pronto posible. La mujer suspiro largamente, igual que ella.

Sintió pronto que algo se apoderaba de su mano, y volteo temerosa sintiendo su mano atrapada entre la del pecado. El chico le miro y con un gesto, indico que iba a dormir el rato. Ella asintió levemente. Llevo las manos a su falda, y suspiro, mientras el cerraba los ojos, finalizando un bostezo.

Cruzo los brazos, y les miro como si no le importase en lo mas minino estar allá, en un vagón, durmiendo. No pudo evitar sonreír. Ya algún que otro día, en el pasado; le había visto dormido y le resultaba algo entretenido.

Se relajaba por completo y a ella le encantaba. Pero por azares del destino, desde que salieron de 7mo, poco le vio en ese estado tan calmado nuevamente, algo siempre le impedía. Solo tenía en recuerdos los momentos en los que se acercaba a la azotea a ver, y le encontraba dormido como si nada.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo nostálgico, por que amaba en verdad verle así. Tan tranquilo. Tan silencioso, pero feliz. Pensó nuevamente en que cada vez era más similar a un gato. Amaba dormir por sobre todas las cosas, y no había nada que se lo impidiese.

Eran esos momentos en los que estaba adormilado, en los que verdad podía aclarar sus dudas. Dejar de pensar en eso que le solía preocupar, dejar de amarle. Le resultaba imposible. Era un ser demasiado perfecto.

Su respiración acompasada, como su pecho se movía levemente, y sus labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar un ligero suspiro. Su mano estaba resistiendo tocarle. Pero no pudo mucho tiempo. Se rodó hasta el borde del asiento, y se inclino para poder estar de frente hacia el.

Y con sus finos dedos delineo la figura de su rostro, perfilando la perfección. Paso por su frente, y levanto los flequillos. Eran suaves, con toques verdes sobre negro. Hermoso cabello. Pero sin duda, lo más hermoso -e hiriente- eran sus ojos.

Esos que estaban cerrados. Llevo un dedo hasta esa parte y lo paso por el borde del parpado. Sonrió ampliamente. Escucho una ligera risa, y volteo. Había olvidado por completo que estaba en un vagón, en compañía.

La anciana sonreía felizmente, mientras acariciaba el cabello grisáceo del chico recostado sobre sus piernas. Era un niño de pocos anos, pero tenia un gesto feliz, estaba sonriente. Ella intento decir algo, algún tipo de excusa para su accion; pero fue interrumpida por la sabia mujer.

-¿Pequeña... debes estar feliz... o no?-dijo sonriendo, senalando levemente al tenista-

-Algo... algo asi...-dijo mirandole de reojo, acomodandose en su asiento-

-¿Que ocurre? ¿Dije algo mal, pequeña?-pregunto, maternalmente-

-No... Es que...-bajo la mirada, jugando con sus dedos.-no soy...

-¿Tu no eres su tipo?-dijo pronunciando una leve risa.-yo creía lo mismo...

-¿Como dice?-pregunto, intrigada por las palabras de la anciana.-

-Yo creía igual en mi juventud, pero me di cuenta...que así como los gatos, los hombres son-acomodándose el vestido, y revisando su cartera.-

-Como los gatos...-repitió mirándole, recordando que ese día, ya le había dicho eso-

-Si... ellos notan, que deben apreciar lo que Kami (1) les da-dijo maternalmente, a lo que le extendía algo entre sus arrugadas pero finas manos.-

-Kami? Pero...-siendo interrumpida por la mujer.-

-Toma, pequeña...-mientras la de trenzas hacía el bultito.-Se valiente, y no rindas...

Ella reviso el paquetito, mientras agradecía. El chiquillo despertó, y se levanto con rapidez para abrazar a la mujer. Esta solo sonreía y le llamaba por un nombre que no le dejo de parecer hermoso: Reiki. Le gusto bastante.

Vio una cadenita fina, con una piedrita brillante de colgador. Le reviso, notando que era una pulsera. Con comodidad, la coloco en su mano, mientras la anciana le miraba de reojo. Quizás pensaba que era un bonito amuleto. Ella agradeció de nuevo, mientras el pequeño se le acercaba.

-Chica... quiere jugar con Reiki?-pregunto, dejando ver los brillantes ojos color miel.-

-Claro, Reiki...-inclinándose.- ¿que jugamos?

-Primero, Reiki quiere saber su nombre...-haciendo un gesto con los pies, infantilmente.-

-Yo soy Sakuno, Reiki...-alborotando levemente las hebras grisáceas, mientras el reia infantilmente.-

-Juguemos a...-llevando un dedito a su mentón, pensando-Reiki no sabe a que jugar, ¿Sakuno sabe?

Ella miro al chiquillo con ternura, y reviso en sus bolsas. Saco una pelota de una de ellas, y le dio la misma al chico. Este se acerco sonriente, y beso su mejilla en agracedimiento. Miro a su abuela y corrió hacia ella, mostrando el objeto amarillo con orgullo.

El se entretuvo jugando solo, mientras ella sentía el cansancio de las prácticas. Y la temperatura había llegado a ser hasta deliciosa. Cerró los ojos intentando relajarse, y pronto quedo dormida, junto al chico.

El tenista de orbes doradas entreabrió los ojos por un ligero tropezón que le dio el chiquillo, y miro al frente. La mujer le saludo, y le señalo a su lado. Vio a la chica dormida, y arrugo el entrecejo. Le había copiado. Pero era una tarde con una brisa fresca, y el sueno acabo por regresar.

Ella se hecho hacia un lado, a punto de golpear contra un tubo del vagón. Chasqueo la lengua, y le acomodo sobre su hombro. Así no se caería. Cerró los ojos nuevamente, y pronto se durmió.

Sintieron un leve movimiento y el vagón arranco. Aun así, había pasado bastante rato, y ambos estaban profundamente dormidos. La anciana miro las bolsas, y se levanto hacia ellos. Dejo en una de las bolsas del chico un paquetito similar al de la chica.

El tren se detuvo en una parada, y ella bajo, mirando a la pareja que dormia calmadamente en el vagon. Quiza nunca les veria de nuevo, pero le alegraba en sobremanera hacer algo para ayudarles. Sonrió mientras se alejaba, tomando la mano de chiquillo petigrís.

Escucharon un nombre familiar, y despertaron. Ella apretó un poco lo calido que sintió al despertar, y al abrir por completo los ojos, vio que era el brazo del tenista. El chico le miraba fijamente, mientras ella soltaba el abrazo, temerosa.

No recordaba haberse dormido tan cerca del chico. Para nada, tampoco siquiera el hecho de haber dormido. Miro al frente, y la mujer ya no estaba. Sonrió y se levanto pausadamente. Mientras sonreía recordando al chiquillo.

Se estiro un poco, y tomo sus bolsas. El chico le imito, mientras ella miraba la pulsera de reojo. La anciana parecía bastante sabia, y le gusto bastante el regalo que le dio, aun sin conocerle.

Quizá ese día no había sido tan malo como creía, y de hecho, había descubierto extrañas semejanzas entre el chico y un gato, por lo que le resultaba poco más que divertido. A lo mejor, si llegaba a estar con el, en confianza, le diría que era parecido a un Neko.

Ladeo la cabeza mientras salía, pensando que no era una buena idea, pues se lo podría tomar a mal. Escucho una protesta leve junto a ella, y vio que el miraba con molestia a un perro de largo y oscuro pelaje.

Sonrió un poco, mientras le veía alejarse del animal. Era bastante claro que odiaba a ese animal, quizá por el hecho de que le había mordido una bolsa. Recordó tener en su cartera un dulce, y lo saco, ofreciéndolo al animal, que pronto acepto con gusto.

El chasqueo la lengua, mientras un bostezo venia de nuevo a su boca. Ella le miro por un momento, pensando que quizá, tendría sueno aun. Miro que ya estaban encendidas las luces. Era bastante tarde.

Miro el reojo, y noto que no estaba equivocada, habían pasado por lo menos un par de horas en el tren. Suspiro mientras intentaba pensar como despedirse. El revisaba molesto su teléfono, mientras una gota rodaba por su nuca.

Era en verdad un chico muy serio, y no era muy amigo de los celulares. Normalmente, terminaban tirados en la cancha o en algún otro lugar. Siempre que lo encontraba, lo regresaba a donde su abuela. Que ella se lo diese.

Decidió que estaba mirándole mucho y que probablemente le notaria, poniéndola en una incomoda situación, aparte del "abrazo" en el tren. Intento despedirse. Pero sus labios no querían pronunciar nada. Suspiro para finalmente, decir algo.

-Ryoma-kun, ya me tengo que ir...Bye-despidió como siempre, haciendo una reverencia y caminando hacia su casa.-

-Ryusaki, espera.-dijo flojamente, haciéndola detener.- ¿Esta la señora en casa?

-¿Si, supongo...por que?-pregunto, intrigada.-

-Hmpf...-llegando a su lado, caminando junto a ella.-

Sabia por conocerle, que ese sonido era algo que podía ser puesto de muchas maneras, y se le atribuían millones de significados. Pero dado la pregunta realizada, y que estaba yendo camino contrario al de su propio hogar; que quería decir: "Tengo que hablar con tu abuela"

Suspiro largamente. A veces, pensaba que le agradaba mas dormido. Cuando se veía dulce, y calmado, mucho menos frió que despierto. Siempre con ese gesto de superioridad que tenia tatuado en el rostro, pero de alguna manera relajado. Le encantaría verle en ese estado más a menudo. Sonrió cabizbaja. Soñaría con ese chico felino esa noche, como todas.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Lamentablemente, mi estado de ánimo ha sido pésimo, y he dejado de lado los felices oneshoots del pasado, para irme a historias un poco mas maduras. Creo que no será un inconveniente para ustedes mis queridos lectores, por que inclusive con mi nueva personalidad "Ryoma Echizen" (encantadora, silenciosa, calculadora y fría -.-!), me encanta el RyoSaku, y habrá 100% de eso en mis historias. Hay unas muy buenas esperando publicarse, y espero que tengan buena acogida.

**Kami**: yo creí que era otra cosa, pero Kami es como le dicen a los dioses en Japón. Esto es no por que los considere idiotas, sino por que yo tampoco lo sabia hasta que alguien me lo dijo y de paso me llamo 'ignorante' por no saberlo xD

Una preguntita, hay alguien dispuesto a ayudarme a mejorar mi problemilla con el OoC, o por lo menos reducirlo lo mas posible? 

Como siempre... **aiidsanz **(mas el "" ya saben eso -.-!)

**Besos, y los quiero mucho.**

**La hora de Inter en un Cyber: 2,70 BsF (diske fuertes, pfff -.-") un Rw para hacer a la autora feliz, no tiene precio. Por eso uso Mastercard.. Digo cof cof... **

**Baeeez!**

**Chia-Sama**: Muchas gracias por leer n.n espero que en este capitulo haya corregido mis problemas con los artículos n.n! me gustaria que sea lo que sea que te parezca que deba corregir, me lo digas, no hay problema :D

**LiinaJonass**: Que bien que te haya gustado n.n

**Escritora_dj:** ¿ 3:16 am? Wao… creo que te gusto xP bueno, espero que este capi sea de tu agrado n.n

**Nadja-chan**: en realidad no actualicé tan pronto esta vez… pero mejorare eso… lo prometo n.n

**Laxikita12:** Eh si… pecaminoso xP y por petición habrá mucho amor felino n.n

**Haoshadow**: Si, note eso la primera vez que vi a Ryoma.. Estaba yo.. En 7mo… y desde ahí ame al tennis.. Aun lo amo xP

**Yuki-Minyooki-chan:** respondere pregunta por Pregunta 1: Si, regresaran al café. 2: Mmm supongo... no se chan chan chan! 3:Algo muy bueno, esos dos juntos… mmm… 4: Por supouesto! Los sempais siempre se meten. 5: Estoy pensando en uno… Quiza Kintato… Gracias por lo del beta reader n.n!

**AmiChan91:** Gracias… esa fue mi escena favorita.

**Saku-112:** Aquí tenes la conti n.n

**Dm99:** Saldra algo muy bueno, lo prometo! Espero que este te guste n.n

**Tinavb:** Igual a mi… me gusta mas este largo… es por las palabras que elijo para nombre de capi… Si me inspiran mucho… hago historias inspiradas en esa palabra.. Ejemplo: Felino.

**Aleira-Meino**: Ella lo ve como un gato.. y yo tambien xP

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA DARME UN RW!!**

**En realidad me animan a seguir n.n**

**SE ACTUALIZA LOS LUNES!**

**-Ignore me... if you see me, 'cuz i just don't give a Shit-**

**Mi Lema xD**

PRESIONEN EL **GO**!

No les cuesta nadines!


End file.
